Rayman Legends Adventures in Mulan/Transcript
Under the evening heavens, a guard patrolled the top of the magnificent Great Wall of China. China, one of the largest countries on Earth, land of the red dragon and country of kung-fu fighting had been the setting of many events. This country had seen many warriors and moments came and went. But now, China was about to experience something new, something big. The guard slowly walked across the wall, watching for suspicious activity, but suddenly, something appeared from behind and knocked off his helmet. This was a falcon. He frowned at the guard before screeching towards the horizon. But before the guard could react, a hook caught the top of the wall. As the guard looked down at where this was coming from, several more hooks flew up into the air. The guard instantly sensed that they were being attacked. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK," he shouts, "LIGHT THE SIGNAL!!" Groups of men came climbing up the wall. Two of these frightened looking people appeared from behind a door and almost struck the fleeing guard with their swords. The guard climbed up a ladder as the invaders struck it. The guard managed to make it to one of the wall's towers, but before he could light a signal with a torch to warn his fellow guards, a big dark figure appeared in front of them. This was a huge, muscular man with an evil face. The falcon landed on his shoulder. The evil doer frowned at the soldier. The soldier recognized the dark man and despite his fear, he lit his torch, signaling the other guards. The villain looked off into the distance across the wall and watched as the torches lit up. "Now all of China knows you're here," said the guard. The man caught a flag and lit it on fire. "Perfect." Word of this invasion immediately went to the highest authority in the country, the Emperor. General Li, one of China's top military warriors approached the Emperor with two of his fellow soldiers and bowed before him. "Your Majesty," said Li, "the Huns have crossed our Northern Border." "Impossible," said Chi-Fu, the Emperor's messenger and Council member, "no one can cross the Great Wall." The Emperor silenced his messenger, not wanting to hear any complaints or stubbornness. "Shan-Yu leads them," continued Li. The Emperor frowned. He knew this foe, Shan-Yu was a dangerous one, a formidable enemy with an army that would surely destroy anything in its path. He also had a bad feeling about his fellow invader. "We'll set up defenses around our palace immediately," said Li. "No. Send your troops to protect my people," replied the Emperor, "Chi-Fu." "Yes, Your Highness." "Issue conscription notices in all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as well," continued the Emperor. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him," said Li. "I won't take any chances, General," said the Emperor, "a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can warn the difference between victory and defeat." In the morning of the new Chinese day, a woman was eating rice for breakfast while trying to memorize something. This was Fa Mulan, one of the local women in a Chinese village. "Silence and wise.....graceful…polite…delicate..." she said as she wrote said words on her arm with a brush, "nice…ready…punctual." Suddenly, a cock crowed frighteningly, getting Mulan's attention. She swiftly came out of her bed and rushed out of her room. "Little Brother," she called, "Little Brother, Little…ah, there you are." She found Little Brother, her dog, who was shocked to see his owner. "Who's the smartest doggie in the world," Mulan said as she tied a sack of grain onto the dog, "c'mon, boy. Can you help me with my chores today?" Also tied to Little Brother was a stick hanging in front of his face. Mulan placed a bone here. Upon seeing the bone, Little Brother started chasing it while barking a lot. But Little Brother was not getting any closer to the bone as he ran out of the room and near the local chickens. The chickens were alarmed by Little Brother, but were hungry. They picked the pieces of grain while Little Brother raced past Khan, Mulan's horse. As Little Brother ran across the area, at a small temple, filled with ancient Chinese writing, Fa Zhou, Mulan's aging father, knelt down and prayed. "Honorable ancestors," he said, "please help Mulan impress the matchmaker today." Little Brother ran behind Fa Zhou, spilling more of the grain around him. More of the chickens gobbled on the grain, but this didn't alarm Fa Zhou. "Please…please help her," he said, not paying attention to the birds around him. Outside the temple, Little Brother wheezed about not reaching the bone, as Mulan came by with a tray and cups and simply gave her dog the bone. As Little Brother munched on said bone, Mulan turned to her father. "Father, I brought you..." she said before incidentally bumping into him. While one of the cups smashed to the ground, Fa Zhou managed to catch one of the teacups with his cane. "Mulan," said Fa Zhou. "I brought a spare," said Mulan as she served her father's tea. "Mulan." "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…" "Mulan." "....and three in the evening," Mulan concluded. "Mulan," said Fa Zhou, "you should be already in town. We're counting on you to…" "Maintain the family's honor," said Mulan, who secretly hid her arm with the required words under her sleeve, "don't worry, father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" "Hurry up," said Fa Zhou as Mulan ran off to town. "I will....pray again," he finished before walking back into the temple. Meanwhile, at the local town, Mulan's mother, Fa Li, waited worriedly for her daughter. One of the matchmaker's ladies, the bath lady, came out of a nearby bulding and said, "Fa Li, is your daughter still there? The matchmaker is not a patient woman," before walking back in. "Everyday to be late," Fa Li complained to herself, "I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck." Grandma Fa, the grandmother of the Fa family, was nearby and approached Fa Li. "How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I'm so lucky we'll need," she said before turning to her tiny cage which contained a blue cricket, "this is your chance to prove yourself." Cri-Kee, the cricket in the cage, chirped in response. With that said, Grandma Fa covered her eyes and literally started walking across the busy street, filled with passing chariots. "GRANDMA, NO," exclaimed a concerned Fa Li. But Grandma Fa continued across the street without noticing. The traffic barely collided with the elderly woman as she proceeded across the street. Two chariots tried stopping desperately as they approached Grandma Fa. The two chariots collided into each other, causing a big incident on the road. But luckily, Grandma Fa made it out unharmed. She opened her eyes and looked into the tiny cage. "Yes," she said before announcing, "this cricket is lucky." Cri-Kee, in complete shock that Grandma Fa didn't get hurt, and yet so many chariots and drivers did, passed away in fright. Fa LI was relieved that Grandma Fa was alright, but her attention swiftly shifted to Mulan, who appeared on the scene on Khan's back. "I'm here," said Mulan. But Fa Li was not pleased that Mulan was late. "What," asked Mulan, "but mum, I had to..." "None of your excuses," said the stern Fa Li, "now let's clean up." Fa Li guided Mulan to the nearby building where the bath lady was waiting. Bath Lady: This is what you give me to work with Well, darling, I've seen worse We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse While the song was going on, Mulan was undressed and put in a tub. "It's cold," she said as she felt the freezing water. "It would've been hot if you were here on time," said Fa Li. Bath Lady: We'll have you Washed and dry Primped and polished Until you glow with pride Trust me recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all As the bath lady sang, Fa Li noticed the words written on Mulan's arm. "Mulan, what's this," she asked. "Uh, notes," said Mulan hesitantly, "in case, I forget something." "Hold on," said Grandma Fa as she gave Fa Li Cri-Kee's cage, "we'll need more luck than I thought." The process of getting Mulan ready for the Matchmaker continued across town, along with the song. Hair Dresser #1: Wait and see If we're through Hair Dresser #2: Boys will gladly go to war for you Hair Dresser #1: With good fortune Hair Dresser #2: And a great hairdo Both: You'll bring honor to us all Mulan was guided around town as the song continued. All: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one fashion By striking a good match And this could be the day Then Mulan was given dresses to put on. Dresser #1: Men want girls With good taste Dresser #2: Calm Fa Li: Obedient Dresser #1: Who work fast-paced Fa Li: With good breeding Dresser #2: And a tiny waist All three: You'll bring honor to us all By now, Mulan was dressed in a tight dress. She continued through town with her helpers and friends. All: We all must serve our Emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by beating arms A girl by bearing sons All that was left for Mulan was a makeover. Make-Up Lady and Fa Li: If we're through You can't fail Like a lotus blossom Soft and pale How could any fellow say 'no, sir' You'll bring honor to us all Mulan was finished with her makeover. Now she was ready for the Matchmaker. "There," said Fa Li, "you're ready." "Not yet," said Grandma Fa who gave Mulan an apple and a yin-yang pendant under her sash, "an apple for serenity, a pendant for balance. Pearls of jade for beauty. You have to proudly show it." Grandma Fa was given Cri-Kee's cage. "Now add a cricket, just for luck," she continued as she placed the cage underneath Mulan's sash, "and even you can't blow it up." All set, Mulan started following the other maidens in her village. Mulan: Ancestors Hear my plea Help me not to make A fool of me And not to uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall Fa Li swiftly gave her daughter her umbrella. With that said, Mulan continued with the other maidens. Maidens: Frightening than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker All: Destiny Guard our girls And our future As it fast unfurls Please look kindly on '' ''These cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll Maidens: Please bring honor to us...... Please bring honor to us...... Please bring honor to us...... Please bring honor to us...... All: Please…bring…''HONOR TO US ALL!!'' The maidens unfolded their umbrellas and got ready for the matchmaker. The matchmaker, an obese lady with a serious look in her face, burst through the doors. She looked at her clipboard and said, "Fa Mulan." "Present," said Mulan, who greeted the Matchmaker. "Talking without permission," replied the stern lady. "Oops," replied a guilty Mulan. Nearby, the townspeople watched as Mulan entered the building with the Matchmaker. "Who spit in her tofu," Grandma Fa asked Fa Li. Inside the building, the Matchmaker examined Mulan's look. Mulan hesitantly waited for her reply. "Too skinny," said the Matchmaker. While the Matchmaker continued explaining her examinations, Cri-Kee opened his cage. He jumped onto the Matchmaker's shoulder, apparently not happy with her words. Mulan noticed this and became concerned. "It's not good to have children," the Matchmaker continued, oblivious for Mulan's attempts to get Cri-Kee back. Mulan eventually caught Cri-Kee after frantically, but silently stopping him from causing damage. Just as the Matchmaker was about to turn back to Mulan, Mulan swiftly put Cri-Kee in her mouth, having little time for other options but at least keeping the cranky Matchmaker from noticing the confusion. "Recite the final warning," said the Matchmaker. Mulan nodded yes, put her fan in front of her face and swiftly spat out Cri-Kee. "Well…" said the Matchmaker, getting impatient. "Do your homework calmly and…" Mulan said as she peeked on her arm, trying to get it right, "respectfully. Um, reflect before eating......ACT!! This will bring you honor and glory." Mulan sighed with relief after almost incidentally messing up. But the Matchmaker was yet suspicious. She looked at the fan to see if there was anything Mulan was looking at during the recital. There was nothing, but the Matchmaker yet felt that something wasn't right. She took Mulan's arm and walked towards a table. "In this fashion." But the Matchmaker caught the arm that had Mulan's secret words written on it. Now the words were smeared and unable to be read. "Now," said the Matchmaker as she took a teapot, "pour the tea. To please your future-in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." Mulan was given the teapot and poured the tea in a teacup, after incidentally pouring it onto the table. "And refinement," continued the Matchmaker, "you must also be in balance." But to Mulan's concern, Cri-Kee was in the teacup, enjoying the warm liquid like a hot tub. The Matchmaker, unaware of the cricket in the cup, took the cup and got ready to sip. "Um…forgive me... whispered Mulan. "AND SILENT," replied the stern Matchmaker. Mulan, though intimidated by the cranky woman's words, knew that she had to stop her from incidentally swallowing Cri-Kee. She slowly reached for the teacup said, "could you have that? One moment..." The Matchmaker held onto his cup, and Mulan eventually lost her grip on it. This sent both women in separate directions. The tea spilled all over the Matchmaker. "Why, you awkward..." But the Matchmaker's rant stopped as she felt something funny chirp around her body. Cri-Kee was underneath her clothing and he was given the woman damage. The Matchmaker freaked about this, incidentally knocking over a coal pot in the process. She landed on this hot rock substance and shrieked. Her butt was burned and she couldn't sit silent. She shrieked frighteningly as Mulan caught her fan and tried waving it in front of the burn, in a frantic attempt to put it out. But this made facts worse. The burn caught on fire. The Matchmaker's butt was on fire and she ran around the room, destroying the table and frantically running around while shrieking, she growled in frustration before shouting out an enraged "STEELE!!" This yell was so loud that it echoed outside the building, everyone heard loud smashes and bangs coming from inside. The people started getting concerned. "I think it's going well," said Grandma Fa, "right?" Suddenly, the Matchmaker burst through the door with her butt yet burning like a fireplace, alarming everyone. "PUT IT OUT," she cried neurotically, "PAY IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!" Mulan, out of options, literally threw her tea in the woman's face. This got the woman even more stern and serious. Mulan swiftly walked back to her family as Cri-Kee got himself back in his cage, hearing the frustrated Matchmaker shout his name. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE," criticized the frustrated Matchmaker, "YOU CAN LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER TAKE YOUR FAMILY OF HONOR!!" The Matchmaker turned back and stormed into her building. Fa Li and Grandma Fa comforted Mulan as she thought to herself. Her clumsiness gave her a pretty bad failure. Mulan eventually went back to her home in despair with Khan. Fa Zhou noticed her daughter return and grinned at her. But Mulan, overcome by hopes over the failure, didn't grin back. She walked off with Khan, leaving Fa Zhou to realize that something went horribly wrong. As Mulan let Khan drink, she started singing about her doubts of being someone she's not, rather than herself. Mulan: Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I will break my family's heart As Mulan was singing, she was taking off her makeup, showing her true appearance. Mulan even released Cri-Kee, who felt bad for Mulan. Mulan: Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me Why is my reflection Someone I…don't know Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've lied Where will my reflection show Who I am...INSIDE?! Where will my reflection show Who I am...inside? Mulan eventually sat down on a bench. Fa Zhou appeared and looked at Mulan. But Mulan, too disgraced to face her father, turned away. Fa Zhou sat next to his daughter and looked at the scenery. "My heavens, what beautiful flowers we have this year," said Fa Zhou as he looked in the blossom trees, "and look, this afternoon, but I bet if it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Mulan felt a little better after hearing her father's gentle words. The two looked at each other with grins. But this nice, peaceful moment between father and daughter was interrupted as Fa Zhou heard a banging sound. "What is this," asked Mulan. The banging sound was coming from someone banging the drums from a tower. This was a signal of approaching servants to the Emperor. Chi-Fu and two other guards rode into town on horseback. The Fa family noticed this as Fa Li said, "Mulan, get inside." Grandma Fa directed Mulan back inside, but Mulan, unwilling to know what just happened, climbed on the house roof and watched from behind the building. Chi-Fu announced to the crowds of people. "Citizens, I bring you a proclamation of the Imperial City," he said, "the Huns have invaded China." This bit of news surprised everyone, but it also got them hesitant. "By the Emperor's order, one man from each family must serve in the Imperial Army," said Chi-Fu as he started reading scrolls, "the Hsiao family." A man from said family stepped forward and took the scroll. "The Yi family," Chi-Fu continued. "I will serve the Emperor instead of my father." "The Fa family," said Chi-Fu. This got Mulan concerned. "No," she whispered. Fa Zhou gave his staff to Fa Li, who was deeply concerned about her husband. Fa Zhou bowed and said, "I'm ready to serve the Emperor." One of the soldiers handed out the scroll, but before Fa Zhou could take it, Mulan came running out of the house. "Father, you can't go," she said. "Mulan." "Please, sir, my father has already fought bravely…" But Mulan's begging was suddenly cut off by Chi-Fu. "SILENCE," he shouts, "you will do well to teach your daughter to shut up in a man's presence." "Mulan…you dishonor me," said Fa Zhou as Grandma Fa guided Mulan away from the conversation. "Very well," said Chi-Fu, who handed out scrolls for Fa Zhou, "report tomorrow at Wu Shu camp." "Yes, sir," replied Fa Zhou. With the scroll in his hands, Fa Zhou walked back to the Fa house as Chi-Fu went back to calling families. Fa Zhou's decision to go to war left Mulan, Fa Li and Grandma Fa in concern. Fa Zhou fought in previous battles, but was now old. Later that evening, Fa Zhou got to his cabinet where he stored his old armor suit. Behind a wall, Mulan was nearby and noticed Fa Zhou take his sword and practice his moves. However, Fa Zhou had a bad feeling inside him and collapsed. He dropped his sword, but he breathed heavily as he clinched his body. His sudden collapsing to the ground was a result of an old war injury hurting him. Fa Zhou slowly got to his feet and looked at the scroll. Mulan, who was watching the activity, became even more concerned. Fa Zhou was called away to another war, like he did before, but his injuries were starting to take a toll on his performance and moves. In another area of the house, Mulan was having dinner with her family. They sat at a table in their kitchen as lightning flashed and thunder clapped outside. It was all silent. Mulan served her family tea before looking at Fa Zhou. Starting to feel frustrated, she hit her teacup onto the table, stood up and said, "you don't have to go." "Mulan," Fa Li said, surprised by this sudden behavior. "There are many young people fighting for China," continued Mulan. "It is an honor to protect my country and my family," said Fa Zhou. "Then you'll die for honor," asked Mulan. "I will do the right fact to die," said Fa Zhou, who stood up, getting frustrated about this argument. "But if you..." "I KNOW MY PLACE," snapped Fa Zhou, "it is time to learn your knowledge." Mulan, shocked that her father was accepting imminent death, and that her father snapped at her for trying to keep him from what was right, turned and fled the kitchen. She ran outside and held onto a pole, weeping her eyes out. She was going to lose her father and now it was impossible to convince him otherwise. This was a serious moment of distress for Mulan. There was a boom of thunder before the rain began to fall. As for Mulan, she was yet mournful about Fa Zhou leaving for war. She sat near a stone dragon statue as she looked at her reflection. This was a string of misfortunes about Mulan; failing to impress the Matchmaker, failing to convince her father to stay, and now inevitably losing him at this rate. Mulan turned back to the house and saw two silhouettes. They were of Fa Zhou and Fa Li having a moment together. Mulan could only imagine the drama between husband and wife since this was the last night before Fa Zhou had to leave. As Fa Li left the room, Fa Zhou blew out the candle, making the room dark. As for Mulan, she could no longer see their silhouettes. But then, just as it seemed she was going to go back inside to get out of the rain, something rose inside Mulan. She was acting like she couldn't do anything about this problem. She could've failed in convincing her father to stay, but this wasn't going to stop her from taking a desperate, but risky action. She got up and walked into the ancient temple. She lit incense and placed it on a hanging incense holder. After praying to her ancestors, she left the room. But Cri-Kee was nearby and watched her before following her. With the prayer done, Mulan silently walked into her parents' room. Fa Zhou and Fa Li were fast asleep to notice Mulan nearby. Mulan silently took Fa Zhou's scroll and replaced it with her comb. She looked at her parents one last time in a loving, disgraceful fashion, before leaving the room. With no one around, Mulan took Fa Zhou's sword and cut her long hair. With her hair short, Mulan tied it up behind her. Then she took her father's armor out of the cabinet and put it on. Now she was looking like a man. With her armor on, and her determination strong, Mulan went to the stables. Here, Khan noticed the person who looked like a stranger. Khan started panicking until Mulan approached the frightened horse and assured him that it was her. It worked as Mulan and Khan started heading out. They gave one last look at the house, hoping to return soon. Mulan got on Khan and rode off into the forest. But as they did so, the big dragon statue's eyes in the ancestor temple suddenly started glowing. In the house, Grandma Fa suddenly awakened, feeling a disturbance. She got up and swiftly investigated the house. Here, she discovered what just happened. "Mulan has disappeared," she said to Fa Zhou and Fa Li. "What," asked Fa Zhou, who was surprised. Fa Zhou noticed Mulan's comb and became concerned. "Impossible." Afraid that this could be true, Fa Zhou swiftly rushed to his cabinet. He saw that his armor was missing. With that said, he realized that Grandma Fa was right; Mulan was gone. Fearing her daughter's safety, Fa Zhou swiftly rushed out of the house, trying to catch up with Mulan. "MULAN!!" But the aging man didn't go far. He collapsed to the ground, because of his old injuries. But he did see the house doors opened up. This was another sign that Mulan had left. "No." "You have to chase her," said a concerned Fa Li, "she might be murdered." But Fa Zhou, though concerned about her daughter just as much as his wife, but knowing the rules of war, said, "if I warn her.....she will be." Fa Li gasped and broke down in tears. If Mulan was ever revealed by someone, no matter whom, she would face the penalty of death. Now there was nothing they could do. Fa Zhou comforted his weeping wife as Grandma Fa watched mournfully. "Ancestors...listen to our prayers; protect Mulan." At the ancestor temple, the wind blew out the incense, leaving the room dark. Suddenly, the room's center stone started to glow. As it did so, something came out and formed into a man with a white beard. This was one of the temple's ancestors, as a ghost. He slowly descended to the ground as he took notice of a bronze dragon statue near his head. "Mushu…wake up." The bronze statue suddenly burst apart and a small, slender red dragon with a gold mustache, blue horns and a yellow underbelly came out. He landed on the ground as the clouds of gas and smoke cleared away. "I'M ALIVE," the dragon shouts, "then warn me what mortal needs my protection, great ancestors? Just say the word and I'll be here." "Mushu…" "Hey, let me say something, anyone who's stupid enough to threaten our family is MINE!!" "MUSHU," the first ancestor shouts before pointing towards the statues surrounding the temple's interior on pedestals, "these are family guardians. They…" Feeling dejected, Mushu said, "project the family." "And you, oh, downgraded one...." "I…hit the gong," said Mushu, yet feeling dejected. "Yes," said the ancestor, "now awaken the ancestors." Reluctantly, Mushu got up and took his gong. "A family reunion has come," he said dryly before doing his duty, "alright, people, people, look alive, go, stand up, let it move, rise and shine, walk through beautiful sleep, believe me." The other ancestors appeared as ghosts, just like the first one. They've heard of Mulan's departure, but they all had different options about it. "I know. I know. Mulan has been a troublemaker since the beginning." "Don't look at me, she took it from your house." "She just wants to help her father." "But if she's found, Fa Zhou will always be ashamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will be broken." "Not to mention they'll lose the farm." "My children have never caused such damage. They have all become acupuncturists." "Well, we can't ALL be acupuncturists." "No. Your great granddaughter must be A CROSS-STITCH!!" This broke into an argument amongst the ancestors. The first ancestor did not take part in this. "Let the guardian bring her back," said one of the ancestors. "Yes, it awakened the most cunning people," said an ancestor to Mushu as he put him in front of a statue. "No," said another one as he put Mushu in front of a different statue, "the fastest." "No, send the smartest person," said another who did the same fact to Mushu. "SILENCE," shouts the first ancestor as he points towards the stone dragon statue outside, "we must send the strongest person." Believing that the ancestor was taking to him, Mushu stood above the ghosts and said while chuckilng, "OK, that's it, I'll go rafting, I'll go." The ancestors stared at Mushu, but suddenly burst into laughter. They didn't believe that Mushu could pull this off. "Oh, all of you think I can't do it. Watch it here," said Mushu as he inhaled deeply and produced a small flame, "AHA!! Jump back, I'm so hot, right? Don't let me offend anyone to prove pointless." "You have a chance to protect Fa Mulan's home," said the first ancestor. "Your misdirection has put Fa Deng in a disaster," said another ancestor. Fa Deng was actually in the room and he actually had his head on his lap. "Yes, thank you very much." "You mean," asked Mushu. "THE POINT IS...we'll send a real dragon to retrieve Mulan," said the first ancestor. This comment offended Mushu. "What…''WHAT…'I'M A REAL DRAGON," snapped Mushu. "YOU''' don't deserve this place," said the first ancestor sternly before throwing Mushu out of the temple, "now wake up the Big Stone Dragon." Mushu slid out of the temple. But before leaving, he turned to the ancestor one last time and said, "then you'll find me at work." But all he was met with was a gong to the face. The first ancestor was unwilling to carry on Mushu's conversation.